


Morning Confidences

by quilleth



Series: Tea for Two [3]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Week 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: The exhaustion of the week and the dim quiet light of early morning create the perfect environment for Jasper to let go of his tightly reigned control, just a little
Relationships: Jasper/Jiyel Scholar
Series: Tea for Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Morning Confidences

In the dim corridor, Jasper paused, a breakfast tray expertly balanced in his hands. There was no tell-tale glow from a candle gleaming under the door, and the room was hushed, the only sound a faint rustle of blankets. _Good_ , he thought as he eased the door open soundlessly. _If she’s asleep then I can leave the tray for her for when she wakes, then I can finish transcribing that last page of notes regarding the servants’ testimonials and then—_

“Good morning, Jasper,” Elisabeth smirked at him from where she lay, propped up against the pillows.

No doubt she had seen him startle—he did not know why she seemed to forever be trying to catch him off his guard, but she had finally succeeded at it. However, judging by her subsequent pout, he had regained his composure quickly enough to appear calm, sterling the tray down without any of the dishes rattling. “Good morning, Lady Elisabeth. You are awake early,” he said with a slight bow. “I am sorry if I woke you.” He had hoped to leave her undisturbed, but clearly, that was not to be the case. It would, after all, be quite rude to leave without paying her the formalities.

She smiled and wriggled into a somewhat more dignified sitting position, saying as she did so, “You didn’t. I was already awake, simply trying to decide a course of action for the day. You are rather early yourself though, Jasper.”

It was not a question, not quite, but he felt compelled to answer it all the same. “I’ve been preparing your tea and breakfast myself this week. Or attempting to. I have not been able to manage it every morning, but when I can…” _Why am I telling her this?_ He thought, trailing off. _This is not something she needs to be burdened with now._

As if sensing his hesitation, Elisabeth sat up straighter, one eyebrow raised, though her voice was light and teasing when she asked, “Are you afraid someone might try to poison my food Jasper?”

“I wouldn’t imagine anything impossible,” he replied, adding under his breath, “It would hardly be the first time someone has made an attempt.”

“O-oh, I see,” she said, her freckles standing out against cheeks suddenly gone pale, even in the dim early dawn light, as she fidgeted with her hands. If he hadn’t become well acquainted with her, Jasper might have been worried he’d frightened her by admitting his concern; as it was, he began to wonder if perhaps his worries were not entirely unwarranted. She abruptly folded her hands neatly in her lap, and added, “It is certainly very considerate of you to go to such lengths for me, although I worry about the strain it must be putting on you.” She sighed. “Only, forgive my bluntness, but you look utterly exhausted, Jasper. I fear you may be pushing yourself too hard!” Brow furrowed, she frowned at him in obvious concern.

“I apologize Lady Elisabeth. I shouldn’t let anything effect the quality of my service. I shall attempt to correct it.” Jasper felt rather like he had when he was younger and still in training, and it needled at him, though he’d never show it. Of all things, he had not expected a reprimand from _her._

Leaning forward, she shook her head quickly. “No, I didn’t—that’s not what I meant!” Elisabeth puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. Apparently deciding courage was the better part of valor, she addressed his last comment directly. “You will never manage that if you don’t ever lay down your burdens, Jasper.” In a softer tone, she added, gazing up at him with wide, earnest eyes, “You can talk to me. I am sure it will help.”

Almost against his will, Jasper sagged into a chair, apparently surprising Elisabeth nearly as much as he’d surprised himself in doing so, as she flung her blankets off and swung her feet out of the bed, looking for all the world like she would jump up to help him if he’d needed it. Warmth unfurled in his chest at the obvious sincerity behind her suggestion and display. He sighed, a wry smile on his face as he tried to figure out where to start. “I suppose you already know the most difficult of my secrets.”

Elisabeth chuckled nervously and motioned for him to continue.

“I…I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Elisabeth. This trial is a farce! And we both know it. And the lives involved—I hate that they are seen as so unequal, even by some of the staff. Who are we to judge what life has value and what does not? Is that not something we leave to the purview of future history? Or any god or afterlife one might believe?” Once the words started to flow, Jasper found he could not stop them. They poured out of him like a dam had broken, leaving him drained and oblivious to his surroundings. “And this Summit! How can it all be going so wrong at once? Is everything we all built and sacrificed for going to be destroyed so easily? And am I truly doomed to do nothing but watch and record as everything I care about, save perhaps my honor, crumbles into dust?” Looking up from the spot he had been staring at, unseeing, he met Elisabeth’s bright, concerned gaze, feeling every bit as exhausted as she’d accused him of being.

“Oh Jasper! I do wish you’d said something sooner!” she exclaimed from her perch on the edge of her bed where she leaned towards him, one hand resting on his arm in an attempt, it would seem, to offer comfort.

Funny, he hadn’t even noticed her touch before, but once he did, he was too aware of the odd—and entirely inappropriate—circumstances yet could not bring himself to rectify the situation. He was so _tired_ , and Elisabeth was right; he did feel a little better for having told someone his worries. Accepting comfort where it was offered (it couldn’t hurt, just this once) he placed his hand over hers where it rested on his arm and was rewarded with a pleased smile and a gentle squeeze.

Elisabeth sighed and shook her head. “You aren’t alone, you know. The Summit itself…I don’t know if I can save that. Things do seem to have gone all squiffy at the moment. But,” she met his gaze, a look of determination on her face, a look he’d seen before, but never with quite so much conviction as she said, “Imogen I _can_ , and _will_ save! I will not let gross injustice happen if it is at all in my power to prevent. Leave it to me, Jasper. You don’t have to act; _I_ will.”

Had this speech come from someone else, he might not believe it, but when he heard her speaking, he didn’t feel the doubt he expected. He shook his head slightly, and replied, “I…Thank you, Elisabeth. You don’t know how much lighter I feel having heard that. You—just thank you.” He paused, and carried away by feelings of relief and gratitude and, it had to be admitted, affection, squeezed her hand lightly before rising from the chair, ignoring her soft noise of protest. “I should go. We both have duties to attend to, and I have kept you long enough. May whatever you believe in watch over you this week, Lady Elisabeth, for I will not be able to. Not as much as I would wish.” 

He bowed before turning to leave, a new vigor in his step as he closed the door on a soft “You as well, Jasper.” The memory of Elisabeth, sleep disheveled, bare feet barely skimming the carpet, her messy golden hair lit from the dawn light breaking through the shutters, telling him that she would act where he could not remained with him like a benediction over what would sure prove to be an otherwise grim and dreary week.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this conversation, and I tried writing a scene around it a few times, mostly from Elisabeth's POV, but she's kind of oblivious to the pining until week 5. I wanted to channel some of that sweet, sweet period drama esque pining, so it got told from Jasper's POV instead. I'm still not sure how successful I was, and I wrote this a few months ago, but I like it enough to share either way!


End file.
